Video Games Cinematic Universe Wiki
Welcome to the Video Games Cinematic Universe Wiki The Video Games Cinematic Universe is a universe composed by humans and video games characters and where everyone knows everyone. Films #Metal Gear Solid (2011) #Resident Evil (2012) #Super Mario Bros. (2013) #Uncharted (2013) #Metal Gear Solid: Revolution (2014) #Mass Effect (2014) #Resident Evil: Nemesis (2015) #Uncharted: United #Metal Gear Solid: War (2016) #Mass Effect 2 (2017) #Uncharted: Journey's End (2018) #Resident Evil: Umbrella Corporation (2018) #Mass Effect 3 (2019) #Resident Evil: The End (2019) Heroes Humans * Mark Ruffalo as Andrew Ford (born in 1967) - A U.S.A. military * Tom Holland as Gabriel Ford (born in 1997) - Andrew Ford's son. * Naomi Watts as Frances Ford (born in 1968) - Gabriel Ford's mother. * Chris Evans as Alexander Mars, Jr. (born in 1987) - Gabriel Ford's cousin. * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Andrew Mars (born in 1991) - Alexander Mars, Jr.'s brother. * Emilia Clarke as Melissa Mars (born in 1989) - Andrew Mars' sister. * Sophie Turner as Martha Mars (born in 1996) - Melissa Mars' sister. * Stanley Tucci as Alexander Mars, Sr. (born in 1961) - Alexander Mars, Jr.'s father. * Famke Jenssen as Alyssa Mars (born in 1964) - Frances Ford's sister and Alexander Mars, Jr.'s wife. * Robert Downey, Jr. as Joseph Rogers (born in 1966) - Frances Ford's brother. * Gwyneth Paltrow as Stephanie Rogers (born in 1972) - Joseph Rogers' wife. * Chloe Moretz as Sophia Rogers (born in 1998) - The daughter of Joseph and Stephanie Rogers. * Scarlett Johansson as Felicia Morris (born in 1986) - Stephanie Rogers' sister. * Corey Stoll as Alexander Morris (born in 1980) - Felicia Morris' husband. * Judy Greer as Barbara Taylor (born in 1975) - Stephanie Rogers' sister. * Ryan Gosling as Philip Mason (born in 1980) - Gabriel Ford's second best friend. * A. J. Cook as Alyssa Smith (born in 1978) - Philip Mason's girlfriend. * John Boyega as Mark Kent (born in 1994) - Gabriel Ford's best friend. * Anthony Mackie as Matthew Kent (born in 1981) - Mark Kent's brother. * Jared Leto as Fabian Murphy (born in 1973) - Andrew Ford's cousin. * Amy Adams as Sylvia Murphy (born in 1977) - Fabian Murphy's wife. * Jacob Tremblay as Diego Murphy (born in 2007) - The son of Fabia and Sylvia Murphy. * Shailene Woodley as Viola Parker (born in 1993) - Martha Mars' best friend. * Marisa Tomei as Helena Murphy (born in 1966) - Andrew Ford's cousin. Resident Evil *Chris Redfield (43 years old) - A B.S.A.A. soldier. *Jill Valentine (42 years old) - A B.S.A.A. soldier. *Leon Scott Kennedy (37 years old) - Chris Redfield's best friend. *Claire Redfield (37 years old) - Chris Redfield's younger sister. *Ada Wong (42 years old) - Leon Scott Kennedy's wife. *Rebecca Chambers (36 years old) - A B.S.A.A. soldier. *Barry Burton (55 years old) - A B.S.A.A. soldier. *Moira Burton (26 years old) - Barr Burton's daughter. *Piers Nivans (27 years old) - Jill Valentine's boyfriend. *Steve Burnside (26 years old) - Claire Redfield's husband. *Sherry Birkin (30 years old) - Claire Redfield's close friend. *Jake Muller (25 years old) - Sherry Birkin's boyfriend. *Ingrid Hannigan (36 years old) - Leon Scott Kennedy's colleague. *Carlos Oliveira (37 years old) - Jill Valentine's close friend. *Parker Luciani (43 years old) - A B.S.A.A. soldier. *Clive R. O'Brian (53 years old) - The B.S.A.A. boss. *Sheva Alomar (30 years old) - A B.S.A.A. soldier. *Josh Stone (42 years old) - Sheva Alomar's master. *Ethan Winters (30 years old) - Rebecca Chambers' boyfriend. Metal Gear *Solid Snake (42 years old) - Big Boss' son. *Hal Emmerich (36 years old) - Solid Snake's best friend. *Raiden (31 years old) - Solid Snake's friend. *Meryl Silverbugh (30 years old) - Solid Snake's former love interest. *Roy Campbell (70 years old) - Solid Snake's close friend. *Rosemary (36 years old) - Raiden's wife. *Mei Ling (36 years old) - Solid Snake's ally. *Johnny Sasaki (30 years old) - Meryl Silverbugh's husband. *Nastasha Romanenko (41 years old) - Solid Snake's ally. *Naomi Hunter (45 years old) - Hal Emmerich's friend. *Drebin 893 (40 years old) - Solid Snake's ally. *Jonathan - A member of the Rat Patrol Team 01. *Ed - A member of the Rat Patrol Team 01. *Gray Fox (55 years old) - Naomi Hunter's adopted brother. *Little John (5 years old) - The son of Raiden and Rosemary. *Sunny Emmerich (6 years old) - Olga Gurlukovich's daughter. *George (7 years old) - Raiden's friend. Super Mario Bros. *Mario (35 years old) - A plumber of Brooklyn. *Luigi (32 years old) - Mario's brother. *Peach (34 years old) - Mario's girlfriend. *Daisy (31 years old) - Luigi's girlfriend. *Rosalina (35 years old) - Mario's ally. *Luma - Rosalina's daughter. *Pauline (35 years old) - Mario's friend and former girlfriend. *Toad - Peach's friend. *Donkey Kong - Mario's friend and former enemy. Category:Browse